Maru's IgNoct Week 2019
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: For the Ignoct week challenge 2019-eight days of differents challenges This is the first time I try at these so please forgive any mistakes Be aware of spoilers!
1. 10 years after

**10 years after…  
****Maru de Kusanagi**

_For the Ignoct week challenge 2019-_Day one  
_Prompt: _Simple  
_Situational: _Marriage proposals or getting permission to court  
_Palette suggestions: Warm_

* * *

New Kingdom of Lucis

_Year 10 AD (After the dawn)- Ep Ignis verse 2 timeline_

Ignis was just finishing putting the laundry in the closet when he heard the door and Noctis' voice announcing his return from the office. The adviser smiled and went to the kitchen, he was sure the king was tired after a long week of diplomatic visits and treaties with the new kingdom of Tenebrae and his problematic king. After so many years, Ravus attitude towards Noctis was still the same, even after recognizing Noctis position as the new king of Lucis.

"Ignis", called the king, and the adviser put away the drag he was using to clean a pan. He walked to the living room, were Noctis was standing, his face was as handsome as he remembered, some wrinkles were starting to show and the tiredness was evident in his face, but there was some strange aura around him.

"Noct? It's something the matter?"

Noctis denied with the head. "Please, sit here with me?" he said, signaling the comfy couch they bought a year ago. Ignis was about the tell him he was acting weird but seeing the anxious look he complied. Noctis sat at his side and put his head on his shoulder. He sighed tired but happy, smelling the faded cologne and soap from ignis. He also could smell the sweetness of the cookies Ignis made in the morning. He smiled and took ignis hand in his.

"So bad?", asked Ignis with some mirth in his voice, and caressed his hair lovingly.

"Nah… Ravus just was being mean, as always…"

"What did he say this time?"

Noctis was silent for a long moment, and Ignis thought he had fallen asleep, but then the king got up and, without releasing his hand, he crouched in front of him.

"He said that I was such a stupid for not asking you yet to marry me."

Ignis laughed, but when he saw the serious look in Noctis eyes he stopped.

"Seriously? This is the best his highness can come up with?", he said smiling distance.

Noctis groaned,

"Come on man, be kind to me. I had to hear him bitching all day and threatening me to take you away from me…"

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't be a child about eating his vegetables…"

"Ignis…"

Noctis was getting so frustrated that adviser almost finds it hilarious if it wasn't that he also was a little tired of the situation. Suspiring, he looked at his beloved.

"At least, do you have a ring?"

"Oh", Noctis searched in his pocket and brought a small packaged, to what Ignis arched an eyebrow, "I had it since last year. I was going to ask you in the new year's but the thing with the new republic of Niflheim happened..."

Ignis silenced him with a kiss. Noctis trembled at his touch.

"Yes, will."

Noctis put the ring in the finger that had the mark of the burning. It was a simple thing, with a bright diamond in the middle, that shined like a star. Noctis kissed it and later captured Ignis lips with his. Ignis closed his arms around him and made the king rest with him on the couch, and they lay there, meanwhile the last rays of the sunset-colored the apartment.

Everything was perfect.

.

.


	2. Playing with the catnip

**Playing with the catnip  
****Maru de Kusanagi**

_For the Ignoct week challenge 2019-_Day 2  
_Prompt: _Loyalty  
_Situational: Someone gets turned into an animal – chaos ensues  
__Palette suggestions: Neon_

* * *

The first time Noctis saw him like that they were just kids. Noctis was like six, and Ignis eight. The blue moon effect passed the protection of the city and suddenly Ignis was turned in a grey coeurl cub. In that form, the young future adviser was unable to act like himself, and the animal part took over, making him roam in the gardens and scare the hell of the servants.

Noctis was the one who found the cute kitty sleeping over his bed, and the prince was delighted to have not just a friend, but also a sort of pet. He was the one who recognized the older child "_because the eyes are still the same, the same pretty neon green_".

Regis and Cor first thought they were dealing with a wild animal that had escaped from some private zoo, but seeing the prince protecting it and how the cub still acted nothing like a wild animal, they let them be, but not without the continuous surveillance of the glaives.

The change usually longed a few nights after every blue moon, and it was something it happened once a year. Noctis enjoyed playing with Ignis, who carried him over his back when the prince still hasn't mastered the power his blood provided him.

The trouble was Gladio, who sometimes teased the prince and tried to oblige him to train, making the prince upset. The future shield had to run for his life when Noctis started to cry and a very angry coeurl was after him.

Noctis loved to sleep curled in the belly of the big cat, feeling safe and warm. They didn't speak about it when a very ashamed blond kid returned, and the prince just accepted his apologies.

When they became older, and the Tenebrae conquest happened, those times were forgotten, but still, the days of the blue moon, a big grey coeurl made his move and rested in the door of the prince, protecting him of any danger that could come after the prince.

* * *

"Noct!", called Prompto from the living room. He was eating a cold slice of pizza and beating fast the buttons of his pad.

"Yeah?" said the prince, trying to get rid of some empty boxes.

"Is Iggy coming today?"

Noct looked outside the window. A pale blue moon was starting to rise. "Shit. Yeah, he is coming. You need to leave, remember last time?"

"Damn!" Prompto paused the game, remembering the night he went over Noct's to watch the event together and a grey coeurl with neon green eyes almost jumped over him. "Yeah, he got really scary like that; those teeth and claws weren't just for show!"

The blond boy got up and stretched. The prince observed him recovering his bag pack from somewhere on the floor and then started to look for something inside.

"Remember that biology study we had to do the other day? About cats?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I remembered about the catnip thing. And I tough, a coeurl is like a bigger cat, right?", Prompto gave him a catnip spray, "the clerk told me is good to relax your pet. And I think it may help you both to relax."

Noctis read the instructions.

"Catnip contains nepetalactone, an organic compound found in the leaves and stem. It's an oil that switches on certain pleasure buttons inside a cat's brain. Widely regarded as a type of aphrodisiac for cats…". At this, Noctis blushed. Prompto escaped before he could throw it at his head.

"Use it to relax your pet!", yelled the blond boy, closing the door after him.

Sighing, the prince saw around him. The place was a mess and Ignis was going to bitch at him in his human and feline form because of that. He looked at the instructions again.

_Use it as a treat: Catnip is a healthy and fun treat for your cat. Sprinkle the dried leaves in areas you want your cat to be interested in, or spray liquid catnip on a favorite toy. Cats (who have the genetic receptors to feel the effects of catnip) are drawn to the smell and enjoy rolling, chewing and sometimes eating it. They relish in that "catnip feeling" and are excited at the first scent of it!_

Ignis finally set foot in the threshold of the apartment when he felt the kicking of the change. He hurried to open the door and before he could make an observation of the room, a smell kicked his nose and he almost fell to the ground. With his last senses h closed the door, and in a daze followed his nose, directly to the prince's bedroom. Noctis was there, already in his pajamas, and watching him with some mirth in his eyes.

"Noct…?"

He fell and before he could realize his body had changed and the big grey cat was there, looking a little dazed because of the smell of the catnip. Noctis moved a cat toy with a feather on the tip and the jump of the coeurl made the bed creak under his weight. Playfully, the coeurl tried to grab the toy, and then brushed his cheeks to the bed and the pillows, turning around over his back, purring and moving his tail playfully.

Noctis smiled, and couldn't resist rubbing the fluffy belly, noting that Ignis enjoyed it. The big cat grabbed him with his paws and purred, licking his face and Noctis laughed. It was like the time when they were just kids, playing in the gardens and just enjoying their time together.

"Thank you, Iggy. For always bearing it with me."

The big cat yawned and rested his head over his lap, falling to blissful sleep. Noctis got contagious of the same slumber and didn't take long for him to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Next morning, ignis felt refreshed of a good night of rest like he hasn't felt in a long time. Next, to him, the prince was sleeping and snoring, with a line of saliva and all his hair disheveled. He looked like nothing of the elegance and nobility as was supposed, and ignis couldn't avoid a little smile crawl at his lips. In the little table next to the bed he saw a bottle, and had to look closer to read the title "catnip essence spray".

He turned to look at the prince, arching an eyebrow. Returning it to his site, he came close to the sleeping beauty and blew air in his ear. Noctis turned around and then Ignis caressed his leg, slowly.

"Stop it…", Noctis murmured, drowsy.

"And I thought his royal highness wanted to play a little more…"

A blue eye snapped open.

"Or maybe you are into some weird fetish…?"

Ashamed, the prince sat up. "No! Prompto gave it to me… he said…"

"Mn?"

"He said that it could help you relax… you work so hard that we barely pass time together anymore, besides these nights…"

Ignis smiled and messed with his hair.

"In this dump, you barely put me in the mood…"

Noctis growled. Ignis kissed his lips.

"You know, this still affects me..."

Just then Noctis remembered his future advisor was totally naked, and he smiled when Ignis hands started to get into his pants.

"And I'm free for the weekend…"

.

.

.


	3. Under the stars

**Under the stars  
****Maru de Kusanagi**

_For the Ignoct week challenge 2019-_Day 3  
_Prompt: _Habits/quirks  
_Situational: _Ignis and Noctis talks about Ignis putting on the ring  
_Palette suggestions: Cool  
__Post episode Ignis verse 2 timeline  
__AN: Ignis is blind _

* * *

The cold breeze from the sea made his arms tremble. The pier next to what was the beautiful rest of Galdin Quay was still in shambles, but soon the repairs were going to start. Noctis would miss these night, of silence and only the stars and some animals around.

Far in the distance, barely visible, was Angelgard, the place were Ardyn was incarcerated, and were the gods kept their dirty secrets. One day, Noctis swore, he was going to free the world of his reign.

The ring glinted in the dark, a red and ominous color. He could hear the faint voices of his ancestors, calling to him, and feel how his life slowly was being eaten by it.

"You're going to get a cold".

Ignis put over his shoulders a blanket, and sat next to him. Noctis still marveled at how his friend could maneuver without trouble being sightless. Ignis sat by his side.

.

_I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe. Whatever it takes, I will protect him!_

_._

Noctis remembered the voice of his advisor, the memories

"How it was?", he asked, his voice a little broken. "When you put the ring…?"

Ignis looked at the satarry sky with his sightless eyes.

"It was terrible", he said, "It hurt… it was like my soul was being ripped apart from my body… my eyes burned, moving was like feeling a thousand needles claw in my body, and the ensation of burning never really left…"

Noctis felt the tears of shame run by his cheeks. Ignis grabbed his hand and caressed the finger that carried the ring, who started to sing a sweet lullaby.

The king looked at his friend, feeling again the young boy he was ten years ago. Drenched by the rain and broken hearted. Ignis eyes shined.

"But I would do it again. I would put it again, I would fight the ancients and the gods, if that kept you safe", he pressed his fronthead to Noct's. "If that let you live another day, if I could hear your voice again, if I could touch you again… Whatever it takes, I will do it."

Ignis cleaned his drenched cheeks, kissing them away.

"It was horrible… but the other option was worst."

.

.


	4. Friends

**Friends  
****Maru de Kusanagi**

_For the Ignoct week challenge 2019-_Day 4  
_Prompt: _Possession  
_Situational: _One of the boys gets hit with a status effect  
_Palette suggestions: Pastel_

* * *

"Noct!"

Before he could look, the triangle ray of light blinded him.

The necromancer had appeared from nowhere when they were looking at the stars in the clearing near the Chocobo's stables. They decided to escape from his sleeping bags when everyone was sleeping and enjoy the starry sky and the rain of meteors was a bonus.

The prince was desperate when he saw the other boy turned to stone, not knowing what to do.

The necromancer moved, sounding like broken chains and an ominous aura around him. The creature couldn't find him because the petrified figure was covering him. He knew that he should move and return to the compartment to ask for help, but he couldn't leave ignis behind.

Coping all the bravery he could, he grabbed a fallen branch and, brandishing awkwardly, he decided to confront the daemon. He was scared and his hands trembled, but he wouldn't retreat.

"A king pushes onward always…", whispered Noctis, remembering the words his father told him when he met Ignis by the first time, "…accepting the consequences and never looking back!"

The necromancer turned his empty eyes socked to him, and a tremble creeps by the little prince back's. the creature attacked, and Noctis invoked all the power his bloodline had.

Blue light engulfed the clearing.

.

.

Next morning, Nyx Ulric found the prince sleeping next to the petrified figure of the future adviser. After notifying through the radio to the other glaives that he had found them, the used a gold needle from his emergency kit and Ignis fell like a rag doll over the prince, who screamed at the sudden hit.

Nyx laughed at the confused expression of the children, and more when Noctis hugged his friend, crying ugly and leaving a trace of snot all over Ignis' chest. The older boy was absolutely confused and the only reaction he had was to return the hug and caress the back of the prince.

After a while, the prince went limp in the future adviser arms, who had to make an effort to avoid the other fall to the ground. ignis looked at Nyx, still confused.

"I suppose you both run into some daemons and you protected the prince. And he did the same. You were prettified, and I used a gold needle to fix you."

"Oh", Ignis cheek turned red. How shameful, the prince protected him when he was the one who should be doing it. Nyx offered to carry Noctis back to the stables, but ignis said no. he accommodated the other boy over his back and, bending under his weight. He didn't complain about it, wheezing because of the effort.

Nyx was about to follow them when something in the ground picked his attention. Shinning in the ground between the grass was a rainbow pendant. The glaive arched his eyebrow.

"The boy is something else, isn't?" he said to himself. He observed the blond boy walking slowly but surely whit the precious cargo in the back.

"And the other one too."

"Iggy…?"

"Noct? Are you ok?"

"Tired…", whispered the other. "I'm sorry… you always tell me about the stars and back home we can't see them…"

"It's me the one to blame", said Ignis, accommodating the boy, "I should know..."

"But I'm the prince… you just followed orders…"

"No! I did it because we are friends!"

Noctis smiled against the back of Ignis and hugged him harder. The blonde boy squeaked.

"Thanks… I like you, Iggy… you're my best friend…"

Ignis felt his face turn red.

"Me too, your highness. And I feel honored to hear that."

"You promise me to be always mine?"

"I do."

.

.

.


	5. A living hell, a slice of heaven

_**A living hell, a slice of heaven  
**_**Maru de Kusanagi**

_For the Ignoct week challenge 2019-_Day 5  
_Prompt: _Home  
_Situational: -Blind!_Ignis touching Noctis  
_Palette suggestions: Dusk_

* * *

It was the last night. The last night before Noctis will meet his destiny. In the silence of the camp, only the soft snores of Gladio and Prompto could be heard.

Ignis moved in his sleeping bag, impossible to fall sleep. He knew. He knew what was coming, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He wanted to scream, to grab Noctis in his arms and run…

But, to where?

There was no place where they could go, where he could keep Noctis safe.

And Noctis wasn't going to follow him. He had a mission to complete, and the rest of the world depended on him.

Next to him, the king moved closer, their bodies touching between the fabric.

"I know what you're thinking. And I wish I could do it."

Ignis extended a hand, looking for him in the darkness. He felt the hand of his beloved- bigger, thinner and the cold steel of the ring. Noctis guided his hand to his cheek, and Ignis shuddered when he felt his warm.

Slowly and containing his breath, he followed the outline of Noctis face, feeling his long hair, the beard that didn't have the young man he remembered, the small scar on his lip and the frown in his front head. He followed the line eyebrows, the nose, and an ear. Finally, the touched his lips, chipped and dry, but still soft under his fingers. He felt the warmth of his breath, and went down, down, feeling the fabric of the shirt, and then stopping over the chest, where the heartbeat was strong.

Soon, too soon, it will stop forever.

Ignis swallowed a scream, and Noctis closed his arms over his head.

Ignis was going to die, he couldn't live without Noct…

"Ignis. Please, feel me. Remember me."

Ignis heard the rustle of clothes and then hands moving the cover of his sleeping bag. Noctis grabbed his hands and Ignis felt the skin of the chest, some hears had grown there and he smiled at it.

His hand went up, feeling the shoulders, a small scar of a vaccine in the right, a stab in the other side and the big scar of the back. The adviser's fingers trembled over it, and Noctis made Ignis return to his chest, to his hard nipples, to his navel and stopped before going under.

Noctis shuddered against his ear.

"Please, Iggy…"

Ignis carried on, touching the sensitive skin, marveling at his reaction, loving and hating all that Noctis was doing.

He cupped his ass and felt how soft and sensitive Noctis was, enjoying his moans. He returned to the front and caressed him, feeling the body of the king over him, his heavy breathing and choked moans.

"I love you…"

"Kiss me…"

Ignis drank his screams in a forced kiss. This was Noctis gift to him. And he was going to accept it.

.

.

.


	6. A place of our own

**A place of our own  
****Maru de Kusanagi**

_For the Ignoct week challenge 2019-_Day 6  
_Prompt: _Bones break easily  
_Situational: _Noctis and Ignis run away together  
_Palette suggestions: Monochrome_  
_AN:_Let's do something prettier and nicer because I made people cry in the earlier one

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning Noctis proposed, they decided to take some time for them. Grabbing the fishing gear, the tent, the camping stove, and some other things, they hoped in one of the lesser cars of the guard and left the city. Since the population was stall scarce and the city still recovering, nobody noted them crossing the borderline, charging fuel in Hammerhead and following the roads to the north.

In what was the fort of Lestallum, they stayed one night, enjoying the hot of the near volcano and the spicy food of the street carts.

Their phones lay off in the car, they only left a message to Prompto and Gladio telling them they were leaving.

"Better explain to them that we're running away", Ignis laughed, and just let Noctis drive. They needed this.

"I told them Umbra can bring any urgent messages", explained the king, and the dog barked in the back of the car. The wind felt nice on his face, after so much time. Ignis smiled at him, and let Noctis drive along.

The wildlife and flora of Eos recovered marvelously in the ten years after the sun returned. The birds soared the sky and a herd of spiracorns crossed the road, their beautiful forms running along the empty road. The kept to the north and stopped in the hunters HQ. there were no more daemons, but the growth of the wildlife gave new work to those who desired to do it.

Noct parked the old car next to the caravan and they ate a Meldacio meat pie at the Prtutle Hut. The greasy meat and the soda brought memories to the couple, who stayed until late, watching the shop clerk and the other hunters get ready or returning from his work.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?", asked an old woman, and the king smiled kindly to her. "You look like my grandson… he never returned from Insomnia, and sometimes I see him walking down the path, back home at last…"

The eyes of the woman weren't looking at them or the reality. Noctis felt bad for her, but ignis grabbed his hand and made him go to the caravan.

The craped place and the hard bed weren't trouble for them. They kissed and enjoyed each other, Noctis laughed when ignis touched where he was ticklish and ignis felt his chest was going to explode of happiness then he opened his eyes and that beautiful man was sleeping peacefully at his side.

* * *

Umbra barked when the chocobo appeared on the horizon, swimming in the clear waters of the lake. Noctis raised his head, seeing the blond hair of Prompto, who was making signs to them.

Noctis returned the greeting, and he almost fell to the lake when a big fish bit the lure. He fought with the catch and finally a big vesper dace, which wagged in the line. Noctis hurried to put it in the bucket, and Umbra barked happily.

"Careful, he will steal you again", said Ignis, greeting the visitor.

The chocobo chirped and the blond man jumped over Noctis, happy to see his best friend safe and sound.

"Ravus is gonna skin you alive, man! He's been complaining about you two running away since the first day"

"If he ever tries to touch a hair of his husband, he better had fixed his business", declared Ignis, shaking Prompto's hand. The other felt goosebumps in his neck, and then Ignis smiled. Umbra barked at Prompto and he kneeled to pet it.

"Gladio wants to know if you two are you coming back…"

Ignis looked at Noctis, who made the same. It has been a year since they made the north bank of the Vesperpool their home.

"Is Ravus already tired of being the king? Or you don't pass enough time with him?"

"What?!"

Prompto fell in a puddle of mud, his face red. "How…? Who told you?!"

Noctis pointed at the dog, and Ignis hide his smirk on his hand.

"Damn traitor", whined the blond and the dog barked, moving happily its tail.

"Invite us at the wedding", teased Noctis, and the other whined.

"But I can't marry him if you don't marry first! That was his request!"

Ignis arched an eyebrow.

"Ravus learned to cheat. You're a bad influence on him."

Noctis helped his friend to get up.

"I think it's time to get back", he said, "at least, to put the things in order."

Ignis nodded.

"Yes. We can run away again after is done."

.

.


	7. Meeting

**Meeting  
****Maru de Kusanagi**

_For the Ignoct week challenge 2019-_Day 7  
_Prompt: _Public/Private  
_Situational: _Ignis and Noctis share a soul/power  
_Palette suggestions: watercolor_

* * *

Ignis turned the sign in the door of the store to "closed". A squall was falling over the city, and the few people who still walked in the streets hurried back their destinies. The light of the streets turned on because the day suddenly became the night.

Ignis was going to take his empty cup of ebony to the back when the doorbell rang. He was going to turn down the possible client when his breath got caught in his throat. His eyes fixed in the drenched and heavy breathing figure in the entry, trembling because of the cold of the rain.

The cup fell on the ground and the crashing sound was followed by a flash of lightning. The eyes of the visitor shone in a purple reddish color.

"I… found you… at last…"

The boy – because he was that, a boy in his school uniform – warped to his side and trapped the older man in a strong hug. Ignis felt his soul try to leave his body and touch the other, his body burning in a purple flame and the faint memory of a horrible pain of another life trying to win over all the feeling he was experiencing.

But the one who won, overall, was love.

A pure, wild and unstoppable love.

The teachings said that we were born with half of our souls, so we are complete when we found the person we love.

Ignis returned the hug, feeling complete at last.

.

.


	8. Ruins of heaven

**Ruins of heaven  
****Maru de Kusanagi**

_For the Ignoct week challenge 2019-_Day 8  
_Prompt: _Sacrifice or FREE  
_Situational: _Watching the dawn return, together (or) FREE  
_Palette suggestions: Dawn_

* * *

_._

_Come raggio di sol mite e sereno, sovra placidi flutti si riposa_

_._

Ignis felt the song came to his lips by its own volition. Noctis smiled next to him, squeezing his hand on his own.

Ignis didn't sing often, and Prompto surprised when he hummed the chocobo song. Noctis knew the taller man liked to sing in his most intimate moments, when the joy of love filled the air, or when a very difficult task was done at last.

Altissia still was in ruins. Little people came to visit since most believed a curse still roamed deep in the waters. That his empty corridors and wild gardens were haunted the spirits of those who died during the ceremony of ascension.

And maybe it was.

Leviathan returned to the deep, to rest in the dark and cold waters. May the future never need his fury again.

_._

_mentre del mare nel profondo seno, sta la tempesta ascosa._

_._

The beautiful capitels, houses, and canals were barely useful, so they had to climb up in some places. They finally reach the park, and the narwhal statue was still there, complete. They made a camp next to it, and the stars greeted them again. It was cold, but a warm cup of ebony fixed their tired bones.

Finally, the dawn started to color the sky. It was a wonderful show, one they never got tired to see.

In the warm of the blanket they shared, Noctis kissed Ignis chin and prepared to receive the return of another dawn.

"You sing horribly…"

He started to laugh and Ignis smiled, squeezing the king strongly in his arms.

"And you still don't eat your veggies."

A ray of sun kissed their faces and a lonely pure white sylleblossom was carried by the wind. They both watched it fly up, up, up to the sky of the new day.

.

.

.


End file.
